


woe is romeo

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok wonders why Kihyun can't be more romantic of a boyfriend.





	woe is romeo

“How come you’re not romantic?”

Kihyun paused, his cheeks filled with food as he looked up at his boyfriend. “What—”

His boyfriend, Hoseok, a senior, pouted at him. “Like, how come you never do anything romantic for me? I’m always the one doing stuff for you.” He looked silly pouting, Kihyun thought.

He swallowed his food and raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Hoseok pouted harder as he leaned forward on the cafeteria table and rested his cheek in his palm. “I’m talking about how I got you a bouquet of flowers for Valentine’s Day and you gave me a card you made out of construction paper during homeroom.”

“Okay, that wasn’t that bad.” Kihyun frowned. “You said you loved it.”

“And how for prom last year, I got the whole football team to help with a giant promposal on the football field just to surprise you. Don’t you remember? I spelled out your name on the field and—”

“And got the male cheerleaders to lift you into the air, I remember.” Kihyun smiled crookedly at the memory. It brought back distant feelings of elation and embarrassment. He mostly remembered being an awkward sophomore who didn’t know how to deal with all the attention. “But I don’t see how—”

“And that one time,” Hoseok continued, “that you came back from a cruise with your family after not having any signal to text me for three weeks.”

“That’s—”

“And as soon as you got home you messaged me how much you missed me and the second you did, I ran two blocks to climb up to your balcony just so we could make out.” Hoseok frowned. “How come you never climb up my balcony?”

“Because the tree that leads up to it looks like it could snap in half in any second!”

“That’s a bad excuse.”

“Don’t get mad at me for your lack of gardening responsibility.” Kihyun looked down and stabbed at the chicken in his lunchbox. “That poor tree is going to fall over with the slightest breeze.”

“Stop changing the subject,” Hoseok said, pulling Kihyun’s lunchbox towards him.

“Hey—”

“I even sang to you for your birthday once!” Hoseok gave him an offended look. “And you’re the better singer between the two of us!”

Kihyun frowned. “Don’t say that, you’re great too—”

“That isn’t the point, Kihyun!” Hoseok said as he smacked Kihyun’s hand that reached for his lunch.

“Hoseok, my food—”

“I’m the only one who does anything for this relationship! I’m the one who made dates for us despite our busy schedules!”

“I really appreciate that, babe, but—”

“I’m the one who bought us tickets to that musical you liked!”

Kihyun swallowed as he tried to reach out for his lunch again. “Hoseok, I make ramen for you—”

Hoseok smacked his hand away again and snapped, “Ramen? _Ramen?!_ Compared to all the money and time I spend on you! You know Hyunwoo took Hyungwon out wakeboarding last weekend? You hardly even message me over the weekends anymore!”

“It’s midterms season!”

Hoseok breathed sharply threw his nose as he rolled his eyes. “Wow, _okay._ Guess you don’t need me talking to you since it midterms season. Not like we haven’t been spending time together or anything.”

With a crease of his forehead, Kihyun’s knit his eyebrows and asked, “What has gotten into you? Why do you suddenly care so much about what I physically do—”

“Because you don’t care!” Hoseok glared at him as he grabbed his lunchbox lid and slammed it shut. “I’m the only one who cares about our relationship! You’re just letting it die!”

“Why would you think that?! I’m just busy!”

With another roll of his eyes, Hoseok stood up and began walking away, saying, “Fine. Well, I won’t bother you then. Let me know when you’re done being too busy for me.”

“Hoseok!” Kihyun called after him. _“Hoseok,_ that’s my _food!_ I—! Ugh!” He groaned and dropped his face into his arms at the lunch table, both his head and stomach feeling empty.

“What was that?”

Kihyun looked up and glared at Hyunwoo, who had just come with his lunch tray stacked high with food. The older boy sat down next to him and opened up one of his three chocolate milks, sipping quietly as he stared at Kihyun’s distressed state.

“Don’t ask.”

“Hoseok looked kind of mad.”

“Kind of?!” Kihyun snapped. “This is ridiculous—he shouldn’t even be mad!” He let out another dramatic groan as he ran his hands through his hair in agony. He slammed his hand onto the lunch table and spat, “What did you have to take Hyungwon out wakeboarding for?! What kind of romantic shit is that?!”

Hyunwoo blinked. “Because he’s… my boyfriend?”

Kihyun nearly screamed in frustration as he stood up from the table, but it came out as a strangled cry instead. He stomped off, leaving Hyunwoo alone at the table, until he whipped around and snatched one of the sandwiches off of Hyunwoo’s tray.

“Kihyun, that’s my sandwich.”

Taking a bite, he snapped, “You don’t need this many sandwiches!”

“Kihyun—”

But before Hyunwoo could get another word in, Kihyun was angrily strutting away again, his mouth full of the sandwich that had been on top of Hyunwoo’s stack of sandwiches. He sighed sadly as he placed his now empty chocolate milk carton down and reached for the second one. At least Kihyun hadn’t taken his bread.

  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun stared sadly at his phone. He had just stepped out of his physics class, finally opening his phone after having it in his backpack for all of class. There were notifications from his friends, but none from his boyfriend.

It was the fourth day Hoseok had been ignoring him. Kihyun hadn’t thought that his boyfriend had really meant it when he said he wouldn’t talk to him, but somehow Hoseok was holding through. The first day of silence, Kihyun was convinced that Hoseok would break since he was always wanting to shower Kihyun with love anyways, but Hoseok proved to be stronger than he thought.

And so _maybe_ Kihyun was missing Hoseok more than he thought he would have.

With his head hanging low, he shuffled up to Hyungwon. His locker buddy looked at him with an uninterested raised eyebrow, a silent demand for him to start talking or to leave.

“I miss him.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. _“I_ could have told you _that_ before you two started this stupid fight.”

“He started it!” Kihyun looked up quickly, his voice filled with defense. But his eyes looked miserable.

With a sigh, Hyungwon closed his locker shut. “Why is he mad at you again?”

“He says I’m not… _romantic_ enough.”

“...That’s why you stole Hyunwoo’s sandwich?”

Kihyun frowned and huffed. “Can you focus for a second! How am I supposed to get him to talk to me again?”

Hyungwon shrugged as they began walking away with the crowds of students in the halls. “I don’t know, isn’t obvious? He says you’re not romantic—just do something romantic for him.”

“Romantic?” Kihyun scrunched his nose and asked, “Like what? You mean like making him ramen with the fancy cheese and and seafood?”

“Uh… maybe not that exactly, but that’s a start. Probably something a little more romantic…? Since we both know that Hoseok’s standards are quite high in terms of romance.” Hyungwon stifled back a laugh. “You know, considering his promposal to you last year.”

Kihyun tilted his head in acknowledgment. “Well, you’re not wrong about that… Maybe I can surprise him with a home cooked dinner? With candles.”

“Well,” Hyungwon hummed, “it is still midterms season, I don’t know if you have that kind of time—”

“Teddy bear?”

“Too simple.”

“A spa day?”

“Too expensive.”

“I get a marching band to play his favorite song?”

“Too grand. And maybe not personal enough.”

Kihyun pouted in thought. “I… make him a scrapbook about us?”

“Cute.” Hyungwon grimaced. “But where are you going to get the time?”

With a soft whine, Kihyun murmured, “You’re right. I don’t have enough time to do something romantic enough for him to start talking to me again before we actually get swamped with midterms. What if he’s right? What if I’m really letting this relationship die.”

“Stop that,” Hyungwon immediately chastised. “You and I both know that you care for Hoseok in ways that he probably doesn’t notice, which is why he’s throwing this stupid tantrum in the first place—”

“Don’t call my boyfriend stupid…”

“—so you just have to remind him about how much he means to you. That simple.”

“It’s not _that_ simple,” Kihyun grumbled. “I don’t even know how to be that romantic, we’ve covered this. I just figured I didn’t have to act like he did in order for him to know that I cared about him also. I’m just…! Not that kind of person!”

“Okay, then do something that you’re good at,” Hyungwon suggested, “so that you don’t need to try too hard. Do something you’d think he’d like.” He stared at Kihyun’s thinking face, watched the way his eyes went from full of thought to full of ideas to full of horror. Hyungwon chuckled. “It looks like you’ve thought of something.”

“...Maybe.”

“You should do it—”

“No!” Kihyun snapped immediately, his face appalled. “Absolutely not! That’s too embarrassing.”

“I don’t even know what you’re thinking about.” Hyungwon snickered. “But it must be pretty bad if _you’re_ embarrassed about doing it.”

“It’s awful! For me it is, at least.”

“Then do it. It’ll show him how much you want him back.”

Kihyun frowned at him. “It’s ridiculous. I’d rather die.”

“Rather die than get your boyfriend to talk to you again?”

Hyungwon watched in amusement as Kihyun cried out while pulling at his hair. But after a moment, he just huffed and clenched his fists at his sides—a clear sign of submission. Kihyun was going to do whatever terrible idea he had. Hyungwon didn’t know what embarrassing display of love Kihyun had brewing in his head, but he couldn’t wait to hear about it after it happened.

  
  
  
  
  


“I thought you usually studied with Kihyun.”

“Yeah.” Hoseok pouted into his notebook. “But we’re not talking, remember?”

Minhyuk, who lay on his belly on the floor with books and snacks scattered around him, made a face and said, “Still? It’s been like a week.”

“Don’t you miss him?” Jooheon asked as he sat on Hoseok’s desk, swinging a leg. He tapped a pencil on his textbook rhythmically as he watched Hoseok sulk. “The last time you guys didn’t talk for a week was because his phone had no signal.”

“I _know.”_ Hoseok grabbed a pillow from his bed and hugged it sadly. “I want to text him to see how his day was.”

“Then… why don’t you?”

“Because he’s being an asshole about our relationship!” he exclaimed. “I’m the one always doing everything! If he doesn’t make the effort, then I think how much he cares about our relationship is pretty clear!”

“That’s just Kihyun though,” Minhyuk chimed in. “He’s just… not that showy about his affection.”

Hoseok sniffed as he tossed the pillow away. “Yeah… that’s true. He’s just so! Stubborn about not showing his feelings. He could do it at least once, couldn’t he?”

Jooheon and Minhyuk shared a sideways look with each other before Jooheon said, “I don’t know, Hoseok… I feel like Kihyun’s just not really like that. You know how easily embarrassed he gets.”

“Yeah…”

“And he hates being embarrassed.”

With a large sigh, Hoseok murmured, “Yeah, you’re right. He’s probably just going to be an idiot for the rest of his life.” He frowned and flipped his notebook page over. “He’s got that stupid pride of his.”Jooheon nodded. “I’m sure he cares about you too.”

“I know he cares about me,” Hoseok whispered, “I just wish he would… show it sometimes.”

Minhyuk snorted. “Don’t we all. Kihyun’s the dictionary definition of emotionally stunted. He can feel but he can’t act. Believe me, I grew up with him.”

Hoseok flipped his pen around in his fingers as he asked, “What do you think I should do about it? I hate feeling like I’m the only one putting in effort.”

“I guess you just have to get used to it,” Jooheon said. “Kihyun probably isn’t going to be very super openly affectionate any time soon.” He gave Hoseok a sympathy shrug as he went back to his books.

“Yeah, I guess you guys are right,” Hoseok murmured. “That’s just the way Kihyun is. I shouldn’t make him feel bad about it. I think I just wanted to vent because I had gotten jealous that Hyunwoo and Hyungwon went wakeboarding.”

“Hyungwon went wakeboarding?”

“He did! In the morning.”

Minhyuk let out a guffaw and said, “Hyunwoo can get that log out of bed and in the water in the _morning?_ I’m amazed.”

“Right!” Hoseok nodded enthusiastically. “I think I just want to see Kihyun do that for me—get out of his comfort zone.”

Jooheon raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “Good luck with that.”

Hoseok sighed loudly and went back to focusing on his notes. “I think I’ll just text him tomorrow. It’s pointless to carry this silent treatment out.”

It got quiet after that as they went back to studying. Studying with Minhyuk and Jooheon was nice, but Hoseok really did miss the way Kihyun explained science terms to him. But his shoulders felt less heavy after talking with the two of them, and it felt better to know that he would be talking to Kihyun tomorrow anyways.

After a while, they began to get hungry and Hoseok left it to the other two to order some food.

“Chicken or pizza?” Minhyuk asked the two of them.

Jooheon shrugged and looked over at Hoseok. “Any preference?”

“I don’t really care.”

“Then you better not complain when I order pizza,” Minhyuk sang as he opened his number pad. “Turn your music off Jooheon, I’m trying to order food.”

“...I’m not playing music…?” Jooheon whispered slowly.

Minhyuk looked up sharply from his phone. “Then what’s the music playing I hear?”

It was only then that Hoseok heard the tinny sound of an instrumental flute floating into his room. Hoseok made a face. “What the heck is that…?” he murmured as he flung the door to his balcony open and ran to the railing, letting out a loud gasp when he got there.

Minhyuk and Jooheon followed him and when they reached the edge, they nearly choked on their spit because in the middle of Hoseok’s yard, bouncing up on down in his spot with his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed to the sound of music playing from his phone was none other than Hoseok’s stupid, unromantic boyfriend himself.

“Kihyun…?” Hoseok gasped, his hands moving to clutch the side of the balcony.

Jooheon squinted at him. “What is he doing?”

“He looks like he’s warming up,” Minhyuk whispered back to him.

Kihyun raised his phone up, the instrumental getting a little louder as he bounced a little harder with the beat. And then freezing, he snapped open his eyes and whipped a pointed finger in Hoseok’s direction.

 _“You so! Fucking! Precious! When you! Smile!”_ he sang (or rather, yelled) at the top of his lungs.

“Oh my _god,”_ Minhyuk wheezed.

Kihyun continued, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he milly rocked and sang, _“Hit it! From the! Back and! Drive you! Wild!”_

Jooheon covered his mouth with his hand and convulsed like he was puking from laughter—or maybe he was actually about to barf.

Kihyun started walking (or was it hopping?) toward them. _“Girl, I! Lose My! Self up! In those! E-E-E-E-Eyes!”_ And then grabbing onto the weak tree at the foot of the balcony, Kihyun lifted himself up.

“You’re not even a girl,” Minhyuk muttered.

 _“I just! Had to! Let you—_ shit,” Kihyun grunted as his foot slipped while he was making his way up the fragile tree, _“Know you’re! Mine!”_

“I might actually puke. Hoseok, I’m—” But Minhyuk stopped mid sentence because when he looked over, Hoseok wasn’t as disgusted as him. Instead, he had the starriest look in his eyes that Minhyuk had ever scene as he held his blushing cheeks in his hands. He stared at Kihyun with absolute hearts in his eyes as he made his slow ascent to the balcony they were on. “For fuck’s sake—”

_“Hands on your body! I don’t wanna waste no time!”_

“Jooheon, let’s go, this is uncomfortable.”

_“Feels like forever! Even if forever’s tonight! Just lay with me!”_

“Please spare me from this, Jooheon, let’s go.”

_“Waste this night away with me!”_

“Hoseok, we’re going to go. See you at school.”

Hoseok barely acknowledged Jooheon and Minhyuk leaving, saying an unenthusiastic goodbye as Kihyun’s hand grabbed the ledge of his balcony and he hauled himself up, breathing heavily. He sat down in front of Hoseok, his body sweaty and glistening under the moonlight as he grinned at his awestruck boyfriend.

 _“You’re… mine!”_ he sang loudly. His voice cracked at the end, but Hoseok looked like he could care less.

“Babe!” Hoseok yelled happily, throwing his arms over Kihyun with such excitement, Kihyun was afraid he was going to fall backwards and die. He was laughing so hard though and the sound was pleasant to Kihyun’s ears. He missed this. “What was this for—?”

Kihyun shrugged as he looped his arms around Hoseok’s neck. “I don’t know. I guess I figured you deserved to see how I feel about you sometimes.”

Hoseok laughed and kissed him right there, ignoring the protests coming from Jooheon and Minhyuk back in the room. It felt good to be kissing his boyfriend again, despite his silent treatment only lasting for about a week.

“I love you so much,” he whispered when he drew back. He kissed Kihyun’s cheeks all over and beamed at the way he giggled. “And I’m sorry for getting mad at you for no reason. I should have figured it just wasn’t in your personality.”

Kihyun grinned and stroked Hoseok’s bangs back. “And I’m sorry that I wasn’t giving you enough attention to the point where you thought I didn’t care.”

Hoseok chuckled and held his hand. “That’s okay. I know you show it in other ways. Like when you study with me and make me late night ramen.”

Leaning forward, Kihyun kissed Hoseok on the nose and whispered, “I’m glad. Just remember I love you too, okay? Next time Hyunwoo takes Hyungwon out wakeboarding, remember that I climbed this dumb balcony for you.” The music was still playing from his phone that he had placed in his pocket before climbing up the tree.

Hoseok smiled with the lightest sigh. “How romantic,” he teased. “But how the hell did you climb up that tree? I thought it was going to break in half.”

Kihyun let out a huge breath of exhaustion as he wrapped Hoseok’s arms tighter around his waist. “I did too! I thought it was going to snap while I was singing but it somehow held together. I don’t know how Romeo does it.”

“Well,” Hoseok snickered, “I guess Romeo really wanted to show Juliet he loved her or something.” He smiled and kissed Kihyun’s nose. “Not that he needed to.”

Kihyun grinned and kissed Hoseok back. “Cool. Then Romeo’s never going to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys its been a while haha ive been abroad for a month and then i was busy getting ready for mx's concert and such ; v ;  
> feels good to post again 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed! i miss writing dumb shit like this so hopefully i can write more but u know lololol u can find me on twt @kkulseoki :>
> 
> see u next time!


End file.
